


Melt Down

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [306]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John is leaving Sam and dean at Bobby's for the first time, sammy has a melt down, not wanting john to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Down

It had taken John a while to trust anyone outside of Sam or Dean. So the fact that John was deeming it acceptable to leave Sam and Dean alone with the hunter Bobby Singer, was showing a lot of faith and trust, and Bobby understood that.

“Listen. Your two boys will be safe here. Ain’t no way a demon would get them.”

John nodded, silently watching Sam and Dean on the couch, reading some kid book that Sam wanted from the store.

“They’ve never been that far from me. Not for a really long while.” John murmured softly.

“John. They’ll be safe here. I’ve been in this business a lot longer than you have.”

“Doesn’t matter. Not when it comes to my boys.”

Bobby nodded, staring at the two kids on his couch.

“Boys.” John said, voice firm. Sam and Dean’s heads shot around, staring at John. “You boys pay attention to Bobby, you hear me? You do what he says, when he says.”

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded.

“But…but, where ya goin’ Daddy?” Sam asked, looking at the two adults with big eyes.

“Gotta go out for a little while, Sammy. But I’ll be back, promise.”

“But…but, Daddy….”

“No buts, Sam. I need to go.”

“No!” Sam cried out. “I don’t want ya to go!! Daddy!” Tears started forming in Sam’s eyes, and Dean started to try to calm Sam down.

“Sammy, Dad’s gonna be back before you know it. We’ll be with Uncle Bobby for a little while, and then we’ll be back with Dad.”

“Nooo!!!!” Sam screamed, tears starting to flow. “Daddy!” He got up from the couch, and ran to John, gripping his legs. “Don’t go!”

“Sammy….it’s gonna be OK. Dean’s gonna be here with you.” John said, leaning down to Sam’s height.

“But I want you ta be here too!!” Sam wailed. “Want you Daddy!”

“Sammy…” John said, holding Sam’s head in his hands, making his upset son look at him. “Sammy. Calm down.” John said.

Sam sniffled, and shook, tears continuing to run down his face, but he stopped screaming and wailing.

“I will be back in less than a week. This job I have to do….I need to go out…meet a couple of people. Do a couple of things. But I’m gonna be back, while you hang out with Dean and Uncle Bobby.”

“Why can’t I go with you?” Sam asked, softly, lower lip in a pout, and eyes watery still.

“Because what I need to do is something for adults. Not boys your age.”

Sam whined, and John gripped him in a hug.

“I wish you boys could still be with me. But you need to be here, and have something that’s at least a little normal.”

“But I’m gonna miss you.” Sam murmured against John’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you guys too, Sammy.” John replied. “I’ll be thinking about you while I’m out. I’ll call you each night before you two go to bed.”

“Promise?” Sam asked.

“Promise.” John replied. He pulled back and wiped Sam’s face off. “Now, will you be good for Bobby?”

Sam nodded, and John smiled. “Alright then. Dean! Over here.”

Dean walked over and John gripped his two boys tightly.

“You boys be safe.” John murmured softly.

“You too, Dad.” Dean said.

“Promise.” John said. “I’ll be calling you boys tonight at 8:30.”

“What? Bed time that early?” Dean sighed.

“Dean…”

“Sorry.”

“I’ll call you at 8:30. I better hear a good report from the both of you.”

“You will Dad.”

“Good.” John said. He gave a soft kiss to each of his boys forehead’s, before he stood up, nodding to Bobby.

“There in good hands John.”

“Right.” John said, looking down at his boys. “Bye boys.”

“Bye.” Sam and Dean said, watching John leave.

“How about you two go back to that book while I get us some lunch together?” Bobby said.

“Come on Sammy.” Dean said, bringing Sam back to the couch. They settled down and Bobby gave a soft smile, before turning and going to the kitchen.


End file.
